


Seonghwa; Love Me Harder

by greymochii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymochii/pseuds/greymochii
Summary: What turned out to be a subtle joke, turned heatedly passionate. What I had anticipated as a tease comes with consequences, and now I'm paying the very price of it.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 67





	Seonghwa; Love Me Harder

The winter breeze grazed against my cheek, tickling the dry skin as I huffed out hot air creating a small fog.

“It’s freezing out here.” Seonghwa gritted his teeth and groaned as the winter cold overwhelmed him. “I know I suggested this place but damn… we’ve been waiting for twenty… five minutes now. How long more do we have to wait until we get a seat?”

Grinning, I chuckled and embraced him, his thick and long coat hiding his body warmth. “You really have no capacity for patience, do you?”

“Not when it comes to food, no.”

His grumble intensified his cuteness and I couldn’t help but to love him even more. Whenever he gets really famished and he doesn’t get his food soon enough, he’d start grumbling like an old man and pout his lips like a little child. 

Slipping my arms under his coat, I laid my head on his chest and rested my head against his shoulder letting his body warmth radiate through the thick cloth of his jumper and warming me up. There were about two groups ahead of us and a couple behind us and I had to pacify him because he was getting really hungry.

While waiting, Seonghwa decided to fool around and buttoned up his coat while he was in my embrace. Surprised, I tried to pull away but Seonghwa fumbled with his buttons as he tried to keep me in under his coat, his cheeky giggles amusing me.

“What are you doing?”

“Keeping you under the weather.” His lame joke got me chuckling and I could only shake my head in disbelief. Still not satisfied with his playful streak, Seonghwa struggled to pull his arms out of his coat sleeves and when he managed to do so, he wrapped his strong arms around me and I closed my eyes as his warm hands started massaging my back.

“God, you’re so warm.”

“Mm. You know where else is warm?”

I was about to ask where but my eyes bolted wide open and I whipped my head up to stare at him. He was grinning cheekily at me, much to my chagrin. 

We’re in public, and he’s being so cheeky and kinky. Goodness.

I playfully slapped his buttocks and gave him a frown. I looked around and the people in our surroundings were too invested in each other to even pay attention to us. “You’re being really kinky right when we’re about to get dinner.”

“That’s because you make me so hot.” Giggling, Seonghwa grabbed my hand that was on his ass and brought it to his crotch. “There. It’s warm.”

I could feel my cheeks flushing but instead of pulling my hand away, I grabbed at his crotch and gripped it tightly, enough to make him groan and rock his head back. I glanced both ways to make sure no one heard his exasperated groan and luckily for us, we were next in line and the couple behind us left because it was taking too long. Turning back to him, I gave him a smirk and brought my lips to his ear.

“How’s that, baby? You like that? Hm?” I teased as my grip loosed and I began massaging his semi-hard erect. I could feel his cock hardening and pressing against his pants, feeling sensitive to my touch.

I could hear low and long grunts emitted from his throat and he was exhaling deeply, his nostrils flaring as he breathed out hard and loud. “God damn you, woman.”

I grabbed onto his already-hard erect again and he squirmed in place, shifting his body to try and avoid my touch. I was surprised that he didn’t pull my hand away, so I began to tease him harder. “What did I tell you? I told you not to call me “woman”, didn’t I?”

“Fuck, .” Seonghwa grabbed onto my ass, surprising me, and began to squeeze it to relieve the tension that was in his cock. “You’re seriously in deep shit.”

Cocking an eyebrow at him, I brought my lips closer to his, our lips barely touching and smirked at him. “Oh, really? What are you gonna do? Are you gonna fuck me as a punishment? I’d like to see that.” My whispered taunts sent shiver down his spine and he grabbed onto my ass even tighter, making me press my palm onto his cock even harder.

“Fuck.” He was panting so hard and I found it amusing how he was squirming under my touch. His eyes were closed shut and his lips were pursed tightly together, his breathing hard and fast. “Don’t fucking tempt me, .”

“Table for you?” 

We both jumped at the voice of the waitress who called us in. I released my grip on his crotch and he slipped his arms through his sleeves and unbuttoned his coat. She was probably wondering what went on underneath the coat but I could tell she was just trying to mind her own business.

“Yes, please.” I smiled sweetly at her and gave Seonghwa a wink, who was glaring intensely at me.

“Follow me, please.”

Throughout dinner, Seonghwa barely exchanged any words with me, and he was mostly disgruntled and sullen. I wondered if it was because I teased him a lot. I felt bad but he wanted it, so I gave it to him.

“Are you mad at me because I teased you?” I asked softly, my brows furrowed in concern. I don’t normally express deep concern about anything but his silence was making me anxious.

He merely shook his head and gave me a brief glance and flashing his charming smile before shoving a forkful of his salad. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about me.”

“You’re pretty silent. It’s unusual for you to be silent during dinner.”

“Babe. I’m fine, I promise. I’m just feeling a little… overwhelmed right now.”

Puzzled, I narrowed my eyes at him. “Is it because I…?” Seonghwa didn’t say anything but his smirk said it all. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m… cooling it off slowly.” His words were unconvincing but I didn’t pressure him to tell me anything more. We managed to finish our dinner with some decent words exchanged and though it was a relief, I still had my worries. 

I loved to tease him but he never lets me know when he has had enough of my bullshit. He seemed to tolerate it instead. But tonight, the air felt different. He still held onto my hand as we walked home and he’d sometimes go back to being playful but there was something off about him.

We’ve reached my apartment and as I pushed my door open, Seonghwa pushed me into my apartment and slammed me into the wall, shutting the door with his foot.

“Ow! What the fuck?”

Pinning me with my face against the wall, Seonghwa pinned my arm behind my back and pressed himself against me. His breathing was warm against my neck and without a warning he crashed his lips onto my skin, dropping hickies. My gasp turned into moan and I tried to resist his grip but each time I resisted, he tightened his hand on my wrist.

Pulling away from my neck, Seonghwa breathed into my ear. “Did you really think you’d go unpunished just by being concerned about me? Oh honey, I love it when you worry about me, but after how you made so horny earlier on, I can’t let this one slide. I told you you are in deep shit, didn’t I? And I told you not to tempt me to fuck you up? Well, guess what, princess? I’m going to fuck you up so bad, it’s going to be your best night tonight.”

Dazed, I turned my face but he swivelled me around so fast, I felt a strain in my neck. Picking me up by my thighs, he wrapped them around his waist and now I was at eye-level with him. He attacked my lips without hesitation and sloppily travelled down to my neck and shoulders. After a struggle to remove his shoes with just his feet while balancing me against the wall, Seonghwa carried me all the way to my bedroom and then threw me on the bed.

I watched as he removed my boots and socks before standing up to stare deeply into my eyes. He was panting slightly and I could feel my heart palpitating. Removing his coat and then stripping out of his clothes until he was clad only in his Calvin Klein underwear, Seonghwa climbed on top of me and got in between my legs. Even though he was ready to fuck me right there and then, he was still so gentle. After he had stripped me off my clothes and I was only in my undergarments, Seonghwa placed a hand on my back and pulled me close to him for a kiss. I could feel the sexual tension between us and I wanted him to just be inside of me already. As he leaned onto me, I could feel his erected cock pressing against my panties. I gasped at the hardness of him and gripped tightly onto the bedsheet and he slowly rocked his hips, his manhood rubbing against my wet entrance. Soft moans escaped my lips and he crashed it with his, his hand travelling down to my breast and squeezing it. My hands found their way to his hair and as my fingers brushed through his thick locks, I instantly grabbed onto a bunch of it, making him grunt a little bit.

With one hand, he grabbed both of mine and pulled it over my head, while another fumbled with my bra. After he had tossed it aside, Seonghwa leaned down again and this time, he quickened his pace, his cock rubbing roughly against the wet cloth. My moans turned into mewls and as I was gasping for air. He was panting hard into my neck and by the time I came undone, my breathing was ragged and my mind was starting to get a little hazy.

“That was just an exercise, sweetheart. I haven’t even fuck you yet.” Seonghwa smirked as he stripped me of my panties, revealing my wet entrance. “Look at you. You’re so wet. And I thought I was the horny one.”

“Shut the fuck up.” I snapped through gritted teeth and observed as he pulled his underwear down, his throbbing cock bouncing out, pre-cum leaking from his tip. He climbed in between my legs and positioned himself so now his penis was against my entrance. I held my breath in as he rubbed his pre-cum all over my pussy before placing it at the entrance.

Propping on one elbow, Seonghwa kissed me again and thrusted into me, sending my body into a shock. I grabbed onto his arms and gripped it to tight, my nails were digging into his skin. I gasped as his thick cock went deep into my cervix, rubbing against the walls. He had his face in my neck and I could hear him grunt as he pushed himself deep inside of me. His warm breath was dancing on my skin and before I knew it, he was slowly pulling out. His initial thrusts were slow and steady after he saw how comfortable I was, he rocked his hips harder and faster, sending me into a moaning frenzy.

“Oh, fuck.” I arched my back as Seonghwa thrusted so hard into me. My head rolled back into the pillow and I felt Seonghwa’s lips on my breast. My nipple felt so sensitive against his warm tongue and when he suckled and bit on it, I whimpered. 

Bracing himself on his knees and grabbing my waist, he continued to pound hard and fast into me. “How do you like that, huh, babe? Do I need to fuck you even harder? Because I can seriously wreck you right now.”

“S-Seonghwa… p-please…” I was whimpering so hard as Seonghwa thrusted aggressively into me. His panting and grunts were turning me on so much, I could feel my walls clenching against his cock. 

“Fuck, . Don’t you clench your fucking walls on me.” Before I knew it, he pulled me up so now I was straddling his thighs. He had his hands on my waist and I began to spontaneously rock my hips. 

The lewd sound echoed through the room and it was soon accompanied by my moans and his heavy panting. As our sweaty bodies remained connected, I hugged his head and had my eyes shut tight, feeling his harsh strokes inside of me. Soon after, I was straddling him and he was breathing heavily as he laid on the bed. Grabbing my ass, he started rocking his hips and so did I, feeling the thickness of his erect thrusting in and out of me. When he pounded even harder, I crashed forward and gripped onto the pillow underneath his head and shaky mewls escaped my trembling lips.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck.” Seonghwa grunted as he slammed his cock into me, his scrotum slapping against my ass cheeks. “Fuck, you’re so fucking hot.”

He switched us over and instead of going back into our initial position, he turned me over and pulled my ass up to his pelvis. Grabbing my hair, he pulled my head towards him and he leaned forward, whispering in his low voice. “You’re in so much deep shit. And I’m not gonna hold back.”

“S-seongh- AH! Ah, gah!” He pounded so hard into me, I screamed at his aggressiveness. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I was starting to see stars. My gripped on the bed sheet grew so tight I could see my knuckles turning white. His thrusts were so brutal, my whimpers turned to shrieks and I could feel my breathing stagger. I was gasping for air so much, my throat went dry. 

Seonghwa and I fuck a lot but this was the first he had ever shown his brute side, and though I liked it, it was also terrifying.

With my head in my pillow, I could feel my body going limp. I could feel Seonghwa slowing down and he turned me over so I was on my back. I was already panting and my body was exhausted but I wasn’t even close to coming. I could see Seonghwa was the same too but he was determined to finish the job. Inserting himself into me, he started slowly before increasing his pace, but not incredibly fast like he did before. His gentle strokes caught me moaning in his ear. Instead of deep grunts, I could hear soft panting. One of his hands was above my head and another was on my hip, holding onto it tightly as he went in and out of me. Wrapping my arms around him, I found myself relaxing and relishing in the intimate moment. Bringing his face to mine, Seonghwa bumped foreheads with me, our damped hair sticking to each other’s faces, and then dropped kisses on my lips before landing a long and rough one. While our lips were locked, he thrusted slightly harder and I moaned in between our kisses. At that moment, I could feel myself reaching my climax.

“Seonghwa… I…” My whispers were interrupted by kisses and he knew what I meant. He could feel himself reaching too.

By the time I reached my peak, my back was arched so high, my head rolled back into the pillow. Seonghwa came right after, his warm fluid filling inside of me, and his strokes and pace gradually decreased before it came to a halt. Seonghwa laid on top of me and I could feel his chest rising and falling against my own. I brushed his sweaty hair and he gently pulled himself out of me, propping on his palms to gaze down at me. 

I had tears streaming down my temples and he panicked slightly. “... baby. I…”

“It’s ok. I’m ok. Really, I am.” I caressed his face and gave him a weak laugh, trying my hardest to reassure him that I was fine. Chuckling, I kissed him and bit my lip. “You were such a brute.”

“I didn’t realise I’d go this hard on you, but I wanted to be able to do more than just vanilla, you know?” 

“I know. And I like it.”

“Really?”

I giggled and nodded my head, my hand still caressing his sweaty face. “But that doesn’t mean you can do that every time.”

“No, of course not. I just… you really turned me on so bad and I wanted to show you the best side of me. I guess it was a little… aggressive.”

“It’s not too bad. I did enjoy it.” We both laughed and Seonghwa dropped onto the bed beside me, covering his eyes with his arm. His other hand was on my stomach and I grabbed hold on it, gently massaging his fingers and palm.

He peeped at me from under his arm and rolled over to me, his hand on my tummy now under my head and his other hand on my waist. It had been a while since we last had sex and tonight, it was indeed the best night.

“I love you, .” Seonghwa whispered in his shaky and low voice. He was staring at me endearingly and I wanted so much to give him smooches all over his face.

Grinning cheekily, I said,”Me too.” That warranted a frown and a pout from him.

“No, I want you to say that back.” He was pulling me closer to him and started nuzzling against my face and neck. “Say it back.”

Bursting into fits of giggle, I grabbed his face and stared deeply into his eyes. His soft brown orbs were looking back at me and I remembered just how much I loved and missed those eyes. Bringing my face close to him with our lips touching, I whispered the words.

“I love you, Seonghwa.”


End file.
